lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Amula Gray
Despite being very short-tempered, Amula does have a motherly and mature side to herself. Possibly, more mature than Azula who could be considered more immature than Amula. Amula is more cautious about things around her, especially when it comes to feeding. Because she is a vampire, she has to be more careful to avoid exposing herself around others that would in turn cause disgrace to her family that would end up with them being killed by hunters. She may be afraid of them but at the very least tries to befriend and understand them. She doesn't wish to be killed by any of them, which is why she often tries to encourage Azula to be careful whenever she gets randomly bored and starts doing things that would cause problems to not only her and their older sister but to humans as well. She loves her sisters dearly, even Azula despite the fact that they fight and argue with one another all the time. They do spend a lot of time together even though they are polar opposites. It is only through the efforts of Alesia that their relationship remains good. And while Amula may have a mature side, she does have a childish side to her as she loves collecting stuffed animals of all kinds, no matter how odd they are and she loves animals due to the fact that she can communicate and control them. Coupled with her tomboyish nature, she does play a lot of outdoor sports, making her very athletic, though she realizes she can’t put too much of her vampiric strength when playing sports, otherwise she’ll end up hurting someone without meaning to. She really loves cats and dogs, finding their company to be comforting after an argument with her sister. Amula also likes being around people as well. She may be a vampire but she also knows that she doesn't have to act like one all the time. She does understand the value that people have for their lives and believes in a world where vampires and humans can coexist alongside one another. Amula is very sensitive about the fact that she is under-developed than her twin sister Azula and her older sister Alesia. However, she more or less envies Azula because of both her confidence and her beauty and often competes with her to prove that she too has a good looking body just like Azula. Though at the same time, this jealousy makes her quite immature because she is very short tempered about the subject and among other things and is always seen arguing and fighting with Azula. She also hates it when her sister tries to steal blood from her and sexually harasses her by groping her breasts while commenting at the same time how small they are and that she'll never find someone suitable enough with a chest like that which causes Amula to proceed in sucker punching her sister out of annoyance. Another thing is, Amula isn't open about the fact that she is bi-curious as she shows slight interest in the same sex but more interest in the opposite. She doesn't like the idea of using this to her advantage for sexual purposes and in fact, dislikes it when her sister does. Also, Amula is more tremendous and full of blood lust whenever she becomes 'Brave Amula' whenever her sisters or her friends are in trouble. Her fear of hunters subsides when in this state and she is more confident and braver when fighting against them should any of them harm anyone without probable cause. Appearance Amula is 5'2'' with long pink hair and purple eyes. Her hair is almost always up in pigtails but from time to time, she will wear it down. Like her sisters, she possesses a long black tail at her back with a spade-shaped tail end. She has smaller bust than her sister Azula, making her at least a b cup and she often envies her sister for her much bigger bust size. When she turns into 'Brave Amula' or 'Evil Amula', her fangs become much longer and sharper, similar to Azula's, her pupils become thinner and pointed along with her strength and powers is increased times ten. She attends Tsukuba Academy and wears the now standard required uniform for her grade level which is a girls uniform that consists of a long sleeved white oxford shirt (sometimes short sleeved), with a violet ribbon necktie, a dark purple long sleeved uniform jacket, a lavender plaid pleated skirt with white knee high stockings and black suede shoes. She does wear casual clothing such as dresses, skirts, shorts, pants, platform shoes and sneakers. History Amula grew up privileged, as the second daughter of a noble family that is composed of other vampire clans. Her parents, while not much is known about their background, it is assumed that they come from vampire clans themselves, lesser powerful ones but more politically empowered. Their names were Alistair Gray and Alicia Gray, both having positions on the Vampire Council that is secretly stationed in Japan, specifically in Hiroshima. She along with her twin sister Azula and their older sister Alesia are referred by many in their society as the “Daughters of Gray”. The Gray family is Pro-Monarchy like various other noble vampire clans. Being somewhat of a tomboy along with short-tempered as well as impatient, Amula is very much unlike her twin sister. Despite wearing a brash attitude on the surface, underneath she is actually very kind, helpful, cheerful and even loving. She is open, sincere and has a childlike side to herself that makes her able to cherish the friendships that she makes with others very much. This also makes her easily heartbroken when those friendships end up being lost or betrayed, much like her childhood friend Meena, a young human girl that moved away and never heard from again. Amula considered her, her first true and closest friend and it’d hurt her to see her have to leave. Meena was the only one she ever told about what she truly was and while she knew, she didn’t run away from her and wanted to remain her friend even after finding out. This made Amula very happy, because it allowed her to see that not all humans were bad people like many of her kind were making them out to be. Her sisters tried to comfort her about Meena’s moving away but in the end, she still remained sad about it because she didn’t know if other humans would be so easily accepting like she was. Azula, in her own way tried to cheer her up but at the same time her words weren’t as comforting as Amula had wanted them to be and the two of them ended up bickering. In fact, most of Amula’s childhood has always been known with her and her twin sister Amula always fighting. Whenever they fought, Alesia would always make a way for them to make up and keep their parents from having to get involved. Their mother would scold them for their behavior or destroying the house in the process of trying to attack one another. The fact that they argued with one another over the littlest things, it is pretty clear that the twins do care about one another in their own strange way. Amula knew that Azula was trying to help but she doesn’t know how to properly use the right words to say in able to do so. Even so, Amula would do practically anything to protect her sisters, and avoid doing anything that would tarnish the Gray family name. As such, she does whatever she can to be a respectful and well behaved daughter and tries to be careful as much as possible when she becomes hungry and has to go out and feed. Amula’s taste in blood is different from most vampires. Her taste in blood lies within homosexual, bisexual, and bi-curious young boys and men, whether they hide their sexuality from others or not. When her need to feed arises, it doesn’t take her long to find someone that is male who is gay to drink from. If she doesn’t feed, she’ll start to feel weak and soon will be overtaken by the thirst for blood which would make her attack the closest victim near her. This has only happened once when she was eight years old and since then, she’s always tried to drink before the thirst takes over and becomes a mindless killing machine. A side of herself that she fears as much as her “Brave Amula” side where her fears are non-existent and her desire to protect her sisters and her friends becomes more apparent. When it comes to drinking blood though, she isn’t anything like her sister Azula. In fact, she finds what Azula does to be inappropriate and hates it when she tries to drink from her and will from time to time manage to hit her but not always. She’s aware of her sister’s highly perverse nature and while she tries to ignore it, majority of the time she can’t, especially when Azula’s doing something that will obviously get her into trouble. Like creating harems for instance. Like her sisters though, she is prompted with many different suitors that their parents pick out for them that are deemed suitable to marry their daughters in their eyes. Amula has a fairytale like view of love and marriage and doesn’t think it’s right to be with anyone if you’re not in love with them. To put it bluntly, she isn’t comfortable marrying someone that her parents set her up with, even if they get angry with her. There are things she’ll do for her parents willingly but not this. Amula also hates being teased by Azula because of her flat chest. Azula possesses a more developed figure similar to her older sister and their mother but Amula is far less developed and is quite sensitive about this fact. She won’t cry but she will get upset at her sister and tell her to stop picking at her chest. Which comes into the fact that she dislikes anything lewd and impure, something Amula considers Azula to be because when she drinks blood from others, she also sexually harasses them too. She’ll love her sister no matter what but she wishes that she would grow up and stop acting like an immature pervert. Amula would rather form meaningful relationships and friendships with people but this can also mean that she is very naive and could make her an easy target for anyone that could take advantage of her. As for school, the Gray sisters attending Cross Academy, a school that was specifically created for vampires, allowing them to be able to coexist alongside humans. It was ran by human teachers, a human headmaster and watched regularly by vampire hunters. Much like Azula, Amula wasn’t in favor of attending this school in particular because she feared the hunters and that they would do something to her if she did something unintentional. That and she feared that her sister’s openly sexual behavior would get her killed and she didn’t want to see her gunned down in front of her eyes. Amula felt in fear of her and her sister’s lives and didn’t want to continue going to Cross Academy anymore. Alistair and Alicia weren’t sure of what to do as they believed the school was a suitable place for their daughters to attend, especially Azula and Amula because their behavior was atrocious. They admitted to not wanting to send her and her sister to a school around humans their own age. The last thing they wanted was for them to reveal what they were to them and in the process, cause a massive uproar between humans and vampires but Amula and her sister both promised they would be careful as they wanted to attend a school where they didn’t have to live in constant fear if they did one little thing wrong. Amula just wanted to go to a school where she wouldn’t be scared for herself or her sisters. The school would’ve been more bearable to attend without the Vampire Hunters watching over it. She had no problems with the teachers, in fact Amula liked a lot of her human teachers. It was the hunters that kept her on edge. And if she didn’t leave along with Azula, she would have this bad feeling everyday that something would happen and neither she nor Alesia could do anything to change the outcome. So their parents agreed to remove them out of Cross Academy and instead allow them to attend a regular school. They were all enrolled into Tsukuba Academy, the most prestigious well known school in the country. After all, if they were going to attend a regular school, they were going to attend one that provided great education and opportunities for their daughters. Amula was excited about this and it didn’t take her long to get acquainted in her new surroundings, making friends with her classmates and teachers. While she was doing that, it hadn’t taken Azula long to start causing mischief which annoyed Amula but she ignored it so long as she didn’t get caught or killed. She and her sister live on campus and share a dorm room together, so at least this way both of them can stay somewhat out of trouble but they will still have Alesia watching over them as she too attends the school. Amula is exceptionally smart and skilled in various sports which she doesn’t mind playing. Of course she has to make sure she doesn’t use her vampire strength to its fullest, otherwise, she’ll end up hurting someone without meaning to and that’s not something she wishes to do. Amula also has a love for animals which ties into her powers as she has the power to control and communicate with all animals while Azula can communicate and manipulate plants. She is a skilled fighter and won’t hesitate to sucker punch anyone that crosses her but unless necessary, she won’t raise her hand to anyone. But for now, she’s rather enjoying her time as a Tsukuba student but even Amula can’t lie about seeing or hearing about weird things that go on on campus. Not to mention the ominous feelings she gets and is worried for her and her sister’s safety overall, but at best tries to hide it. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Azula Gray Amula's most active and noticeable relationship is with her twin sister Azula. While it is clear the two love each other and are often seen spending time together, they are naturally polar opposites. From an early age, they always have been fighting and it was only through the efforts of their elder sister Alesia that their relationship remained good. Although the twin sisters often squabble with each other over trivial things, they can act maturely for the sake of their sisterly relationship and to also not cause grief for their parents either. They're known for doing mischievous things together such as trying to escape their studies or playing pranks on people. Amula also envies Azula for having larger breasts than her, something that Azula doesn't hesitate to ease her about. Although Azula may have some reasons to be jealous of Amula, the only time she's ever shown jealousy towards her is when she is hugged by another boy that at first glance doesn't pay attention to her. Alesia Gray Amula has shown very high respects and love for her sister. They both excel in sports and get along quite well together, though sometimes Amula would get a little upset with her for her air headed personality. She also shows respect to Alesia for when she scolds Azula for using her powers to try and create harems in public. Powers & Abilities Blood Cravings Like her sister Azula, Amula also drinks blood from humans but doesn't brag about this fact nor is extremely proud of it like her sister is. She feeds because she's hungry and won't go trying to steal blood from her sisters just because she isn't able to find someone to feed from. Amula's taste is blood is particularly the most unusual for vampires as she drinks from young boys or men that are homosexual, bisexual or bi-curious. The after affects of being bitten by her causes her victims to be more open and more aware of their sexuality and this usually happens to those who try to hide or aren't fully aware of their own sexuality as of yet. Amula doesn't drink from other vampires, just humans only. Vampiric Senses Amula has incredible strength, speed, reflexes and regeneration properties just like your average vampire. She may not be as strong as a shinso or pure blood but she is stronger than your average human. She can summon bat familiars to aid her in battle as well as use them to be her eyes and ears in places she isn't able to go. Her sense of smell is also higher than any normal humans for she is able to tell what a person is just by inhaling the scent of them if she's in close enough range. This allows her to be able to determine if someone is a vampire like herself, a human or someone of a difference species. Her sense of hearing is also heightened and she has the ability to erase the memories of those she drinks from. Since Amula is a vampire of noble blood, this doesn't make her stronger than vampires of other races such as pure bloods and shinso vampires. She can be controlled by a pure blood vampire who has the ability to control other vampires that are weaker than them. Amula is the opposite of Azula. She isn't bothered by garlic but she is bothered by crosses and holy water. Also, she does become weak whenever someone touches her tail and Amula is normally the one that uses that to her advantage to get her to do what she wants from time to time. She even has the ability of flight as she sprouts a pair of bat-like wings to evade situations. Controlling Humans Amula is able to place people under her control in the form of hypnosis. She only uses this power to make her victims more submissive to make it much easier for her to bite and feed from them. She doesn't, however, use it to create harems. No, more or less, she controls others by directly sending suggestions into the subconscious as well as placing them in a suggestive trance upon eye contact. Those effected appear in a submissive and zombie-like state until the power wears off. Amula from time to time will use her power on people to make them follow any command she gives them against their will to gather information for her if deemed necessary. Sunlight Immunity Amula isn't immune to the sun and therefore can be burned if she were to go out in the daytime. To keep from burning, she would have to put on enough sunscreen to keep from doing so. While she may be from a bloodline of nobility, it has, over the years weakened because it's been mixed with the blood of humans, therefore, she gets burned quite severely if she's not wearing sunscreen to protect her skin. The only time she doesn't is when the sun is about to set or if it's cloudy outside. Animal Control Amula is able to control animals and use them to fight for her but this power limits her to only using it on cats, rats, and dogs. She can call forth hoards of them to protect her by using them as a shield or she can morph her body into a monstrous form of a canine, feline, or rat like beasts and fight her enemies. She becomes much stronger than she already is in these forms which cause a lot of vampires that are weaker than her to fear her and dare not test her patience. Animal Communication & Empathy Amula has the unique ability to communicate with animals by being able to sense and understand their emotions. This is not a form of control and she's limited to only using this power on cats, dogs, and rats. If the bond between her and the animal is strong, she will began to act like the animal and less like herself. Amula Gallery amulagray.jpg amulagray001.jpg amulagray003.png Trivia Coming Soon! Also See * Azula Gray * Alesia Gray * Vampires * List of Tsukuba Academy Students